leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lee Sin/Strategy
Skill usage * adds 40% attack speed to the two basic attacks that immediately follow. Each of them also refunds 15 energy. In order to maximize this buff's effects, space out your abilities a few seconds apart while staying in combat. This Innate is a reason why Lee Sin is a strong jungler. * can quickly fire off his abilities and their secondary effects before they go on cooldown. This gives him a lot of burst-type damage, but will quickly deplete his energy. As it is with most champions, the key to becoming a skilled player is to adapt your strategy to maximize his passive ability. Stay in melee range and wait a couple of seconds before using your Ability. *The combo of and is very useful for hit-and-run exchanges. You can use at range and then close the distance with , initiating melee combat. Or, if you are already in melee combat, you can use as you fake to retreat, hit , coming back for more. * can be great way to close in on your opponents. You can use when you are slowed, go through some walls, and chase enemies through slowing AoEs like . *Be careful when using the & combo. You may end up charging right into a turret, an enemy Champion in the brush, or even a 5v1 situation if you're not careful. *One of the most effective methods of harrassing with is to use to attack an enemy and then immediately retreat with . This can be a powerful move early on in the Laning Phase . You can begin using this combo as early as Level 2 and often the opposing Champion(s) have limited means of retaliation. * is essential to have "leveled up" when you're facing off against an Attack Damage Champion. * & is a powerful combo and using to rush back to the safety of your allies makes an awesome harasser. Setting to smartcast might be just enough to give you that edge you need to be quick with this strategy of dashing in and then out. * has a primary defensive use but it can be effective in an offensive context as well. If an enemy Champion is out of line-of-sight for the skillshot, but is in melee range of an allied minion or Champion, use to jump right in. *If you are jungling, always remember to use before using and/or , as it restores Health through Spell Vamp. * is the only known shield that cannot be cast while snared, even just on himself. If you are engaging an enemy that has a snare, either ask for help or cast the ability pre-emptively to still be able to tank the snare's damage. *Using on the enemy tank at the beginning of a teamfight can disrupt the enemy team's positioning. Not only will knock the tank back, but it will also knock up the champions hiding behind him. **Similarly, you can use to get to the back lines and their carry to your team, temporarily disabling their tank if he gets hit by his own carry. Follow it up with a to get back to your team. *During a team engagement, try to use on a carry who overextends to isolate him/her from the team and pick up an easy kill. *Be careful about using as a finisher, as one incorrect calculation may lead to the target escaping instead. **You also have to make sure to aim correctly as this can prove to be crucial mistake in team fights. For example: kicking an enemy champion out of range of a friendly Build usage *Due to scaling well with attack damage, but requiring a fair amount of survivability due to how close he must get to enemies while he fights, getting items like and early can have noticeable results. **If played in lane, will be more beneficial than , especially if building more towards the tanky side of tanky DPS. ** is a generally great item for , but remember to complement it with a and/or . * is a viable item for , complementing his ability to slow movement and attack speed. * is a fantastic item for . Since he has 7 skills, he can constantly proc the effects of . Coupled with his passive, he is very likely to proc the effect giving him excellent DPS and chasing. However, given how well he scales with raw attack damage and how frail he is without any durability items, it is best to get later, getting cheap, effective items such as , , or even a couple of s first. ** or will also provide some ability power to beef up the shield from without sacrificing an item spot purely on AP, in addition to their plethora of beneficial effects and stats. * can drop a tower fast if he has because his low CD abilities do not require targets to cast, letting him proc the bonus damage every 2 seconds. *With a midgame can singlehandedly push a turret. Stagger your abilities to trigger while activating the active. *Since does not use mana and scales well with attack damage, it can often be better to build the much cheaper rather than the more expensive, but more popular (which wouldn't be able to use the mana portion of anyway). *Building Lee Sin tanky is important because to use his ult properly he needs to be able to survive being in the middle of the fight. *When playing jungle , you can use to place free wards for not only vision and map control, but also for synergy with . This allows you to hop over walls to gank/escape enemies. *Getting tanky with frozen mallet or warmogs can let you suvive longer and give you more attack damage if you get atma's impaler. Recommended builds Countering * Most of his spells deal physical damage. Investing in armor items will mitigate his damage output. * will deal a lot of damage when you are low on health. Try to dodge his so he can't use to finish you. * will only slow you if he hits you with . Make sure you stay away from the ability's AoE in order to avoid the slow. * Instead of battling him in minion wave, try to fight him when he is alone so he can't make the full use of the dash from his . ** Keep in mind that he can still cast on himself to gain its shield and regeneration from . * When playing as a stealth champion, wait until uses and so you won't get revealed from your stealth. * will knock you back to a set distance. If he targets you, it's better to run away in the direction he kicked you rather than running through to escape. * Be extremely careful not to use to escape while affected by . can activate to jump to you, from a long distance away, although there is a range to his ablility ** Save until wears off or has already used . * suffers from naturally low magic resist, making him more susceptible to magic damage. * Keep in mind that 's abilities have high Energy costs when engaging him. He will be vulnerable and unable to take much action if he is Energy-starved. * Keep your team spread to minimize the effect of his Champion spotlight e6SleHuJjLo Category:Champion strategies